This invention relates to automotive differentials, and more specifically to a lightweight ring gear which serves as the input element of the differential.
Because of the greatly increased cost of gasoline, the concern about conservation of natural, non-renewable resources, such as petroleum, and governmental requirements, there is a broad based effort underway to improve the fuel efficiency of automotive vehicles, such as passenger cars and trucks. One way in which the fuel efficiency of a vehicle can be improved is by reducing the weight of the vehicle. Generally, this is accomplished by reducing the weight of the various vehicular components which, taken together, provide a significant weight reduction.
Out lightweight ring gear contributes to vehicular weight reduction since it weighs 3.61 pounds (1.64 kilograms) and replaces a ring gear weighing 4.35 pounds (1.97 kilograms) for a weight reduction of 17%.